Stockholm Syndrome
by xBrokenStars
Summary: What really happened when Sayu was kidnapped?
1. Captured

**Sayu**

I awoke shivering in a small, dimly lit room. Where was I? The last thing I remembered was... him. A young blonde man, a few years older than me, with chiseled features and icy blue eyes. His most unique feature though, was the marred patch of skin on his face- a scar. I was curious as to where it came from. Anyway, it made him stand out in a crowd.

Everyone has heard of girls being kidnapped and never coming home. It happens everywhere, sadly. My dad worked on some of those cases before. Rarely were they ever found alive. I never thought I would become one of statistics.

The room I was in was made of simple gray concrete. A mattress in the corner had a spring sticking out of it on the edge, and the top, which might have been white years ago was now yellowed and covered in dust. When you kidnapped someone, they wasn't really much thought of their well being, I suppose.

It was probably an impossible situation to escape. Still, I attempted to find clues to where I was. I suppose he was here, wherever I was. If he took me here, he would be nearby, right? Or was there anyone? Was I the only one here? When he brought me, he could very well have left me alone. Alone, locked in a room in who knows where. I could be stuck in the middle of nowhere. With no way out. I could die right now and no one would ever find out. As the realization hit me, I began to scream.

It all came rushing back, my thoughts and memories flowing like rapids in a river. I do remember him taking me here. Just as I got home from school and entered the house, I saw a few intimidating looking men standing inside the living room. I started to ask why they were there, if they would like to speak to my father. I never considered the possibility... A moment later they grabbed me and exited through the back door of my house. I froze. No thoughts, no emotions, no speech. A black sports car in the back yard, ready to speed off into the driveway and up the road. Once they shoved me inside the car, I didn't know what to think. I suppose I didn't scream because I was just so shocked. I was inside a vehicle and we were speeding away from home. Was this really happening? Yet if it wasn't, why was I here, tied up and being taken away from my home? Every bump in the road jolted me, and I could only think of what would happen next. I heard a man's voice saying, "We got her," and a muffled reply I couldn't make out. Other voices joined into a conversation, but I didn't focus in to hear the words. I tuned everything out, tried to forget it all. In the back of the car, I curled up into a ball and covered my ears with my hands. Like a child trying to hide. It was all I could do to ignore it.

After that, I can't remember what happened. It's possible they drugged me. I could have been out for a few hours, or a few days. It seemed like months though. So much had changed. I wasn't my happy little self, living a normal life anymore. So the next thing I knew I was standing in a room with an attractive blonde haired man and a few of his not so attractive associates. "Did you have to tie her up like that? We don't have to hurt her. Oh, she's awake." Blondie seemed to be the leader.

I stayed silent and observed them. Eventually someone, I was too shaken to recall who, led me away to this room, where I was now trapped. After remembering all this, I stopped screaming and a single tear rolled down my face. I had never been more scared in my life. I would surely die.

**Mello**

As soon as I saw her, I grimaced at the condition she was in. What the hell had they done to her when they were transporting her here? The girl's hair was tangled, her mascara smeared under her eyes, and her skin was dusted with dirt. Also, they had tied her hands behind her back and stuffed a gag in her mouth.

"What did you do to her? God, you don't have to choke her." I yelled at the men who had brought her here.

Fear radiated from her eyes as I stepped toward her. I gingerly took the gag out of her mouth, and loosened the rope tying her wrists. The men standing before me looked shocked that I was doing such a thing. As long as she didn't escape, I didn't care what she did.

I could tell she tried to hide her emotions, but I was skilled at reading blank faces. The moment she glanced around to see where she was and had no idea, she was panicking inside. She looked at me and knew I was the boss around here. She also gave me the feeling that she was terrified of everyone here, except me. I guess that might be because I cared enough to do something nice for her. Which, in itself, was odd. This place didn't have a reputation for treating hostages very well.

Later, I asked, "Rod? Where did you put the girl?" 'The girl'. Leaving her nameless made less of a chance to create a relationship; relationships were never a good idea in these circumstances. Also, since the Kira case began, this was protocol for us. We never used real names unless absolutely necessary. Which meant never.

"Your room."

"What? Why?" I responded, shocked.

"Remember the last girl we held hostage?" I nodded, accepting his decision now as I remembered. "She didn't make it. I figured you should keep a watch on this one."

My room was empty. He must have been too stupid, or maybe too drunk, to put her in the right room. Was I the only one with any sense around here?

Hearing a bonechilling and very feminine screech in the diresction of the prisoners' rooms, I started toward the sound. As I kept walking, there was silence, except for the thud of my boots on the conrete floor.

Then I saw her. Sitting in the corner of a cot, staring with an expressionless face at the wall. For a second, she tore her gaze away to glance at me.

I unlocked the door consisting of metal bars and slid it wide open, to let her know she wasn't stuck in here forever. No response. "Sayu?" I said gently, "You can come with me."

She seemed hesitant, and I couldn't blame the girl. Probably scared of what I would do if she didn't obey me, I thought. Surprsingly, she stood up and followed me to another branch of the underground hideout.

My room wasn't the fanciest, but it had to be the nicest part of the facility. Hey, I was the boss here. Plush brown carpet covered the floor. The color scheme included chocolate brown, teal, and pure white. A king size bed was placed aganst the north wall. A cozy leather sofa was convenient for lounging. There was even a spacious bathroom connected to the room. Yeah, my room is pretty nice.

I plopped down on the bed, exhausted. My job never seemed to involve time for sleep. Sayu stood awkwardly in the middle of my room, not quite sure as to what she was supposed to do.

"You're probably tired too." I stated, and she nodded, making eye contact with me. "I'm going to take a nap. You can sleep on the couch, if you want." She accepted my offer by closing the door and laying down on the leather couch.

I knew it was probably a good idea to monitor her, but I was so tired... sleep won out, and my eyes shut within a few moments. She would be fine.


	2. Engrossed

**Sayu**

He scared me. He seemed genuine, but he still scared me. Everyone did, at the moment. Even I frightened myself. I just wasn't sure what to think of anyone, of anything, anymore. I probably make no sense rambling on like this. Pointless. It's pointless. I should just accept that something terrible will happen to me and no one I know will ever find out. I'll die soon, and there will be no talk of it. Because no one knows where I am. I'm just another of those girls who disappeared, and was never found.

For the moment, I decided that I could at least get some sleep. That wouldn't change my chance of living, at least I hoped. I could hear a faint deep breathing; he had fallen asleep. Why, I wondered, would he do this? Let his guard down around me. In fact, I could probably walk out of this room if I wanted to. Silently rising from the couch, I stepped lightly toward the door. My breath hitched as I placed my hand on the handle. Slowly turning it... locked. He didn't trust me, but I couldn't blame him.

Sighing at my predicament, I plopped down on the couch. I shut my eyes, hoping for sleep to overcome me. The blackness behind my eyelids consumed me. Shapes began to appear before me. Dark figures haunted my mind. People, like me, locked away in prison cells. Calling out to me for help. A fire. The building engulfed in an unearthly orange light. Flames licking the surface of everything, burning it to the ground. Forcing my eyes open, I stared out into the ceiling above. No pleading captives, no fires burning everything up. It was all a nightmare. In which I nearly died at the end, almost consumed by the flames that would not let me escape. At least it was only a dream. Only a dream, I convinced myself. Still, the possibilities were endless. Of everything horrid that could happen. I thought too much about these things. Shouldn't I try to go to sleep and not worry about this? Of course, it's kind of hard not to think. But I needed to let it go for now, because whatever happened... it would happen. I couldn't change a thing.

The unfamiliar musty smell was the first thing I noticed. In the dim light, I could make out a few select objects. The couch I lay on, the TV in front of me, the monsters lurking in the dark corners, their eyes gleaming bright and teeth clashing, eager to tear me to pieces; the walls of the room closing in around me... I shook the fear off. That was not happening. I decided to trust what my mind, the rational part, told me. I was in a room, and nothing more. It wasn't so scary, not knowing where I was. Soon my eyes adjusted to the tenebrosity of the room, and I recalled it somehow. In the back of my mind... Oh, that's right. It was his room. Who was he? I didn't remember asking his name. Not like it mattered, anyway. I would be gone soon anyway. Another captive who had disappeared. He had probably forgotten my name by now.

**Mello**

"Hello, Mr. Yagami. Your daughter is safe, but I'm afraid that if you want to keep her that way, you must give us the notebook. By tomorrow evening." I hung up the phone. I could just imagine the man in shock at hearing from his daughter's kidnappers. Everything would go as planned- we would agree to the deal; we would get the notebook. Sayu... as for her, she would return to a normal life, hopefully. Wait, what? Why did I care what she did? I was the one who kidnapped her for a ransom. I've never cared about what happens to the people I've taken in. I just either let them go, threatening to kill them if they speak a word of it, or just keep them as servants to help run the mafia.

However, this time was different. There was something about that girl, Sayu... I couldn't stop thinking about her.


	3. Confession

**Sayu**

My eyes opened, and I frowned, attempting to identify the room. Oh, that was right. I wasn't in my house. I was freaking kidnapped by, the Mafia, if I could remember correctly. Good job, Sayu. I sighed at this predicament.

A few minutes after I woke up, the door opened loudly, and a tall, burly man walked in.

"Here ya go."

He set a bowl of, what I suppose was food, down on the table by the side of the bed. I couldn't identify what it was, but it looked disgusting. I ended up falling back asleep instead.

A few hours later, a creaking noise awoke me. I laid there pretending to be asleep, with my eyes opened a fraction of an inch. I saw him, standing my the door he had gently eased open, probably in order to not startle me awake.

"Sayu?" a soft whisper floats through the air.

I blink open my eyes and give a small yawn. A hint of a smile played on the corner of his mouth, but he stopped himself from showing emotion. I wondered why.

"Want some breakfast?"

Somehow I hadn't noticed before, but he was carrying a white plastic bag that seemed to be full of food.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Food," came the reply.

I rolled my eyes as obviously as I could, and said in an exasperated tone, "What _kind_ of food?"

He chuckled a bit and I realized he had just been trying to annoy me. He pulled out two bagels, a bowl of scrambled eggs, and a huge bowl of strawberries.

"Yum!"

He grabbed two folded wooden tables that were leaning against the wall and set them up in front of the couch.

This whole situation was odd, to say the least. I had been kidnapped, but I was kept in a nice room, and treated well. The scariest thing was... the expression on his face as he gazed toward me, was one of caring. It all frightened me because being kidnapped was supposed to be terrible. I expected to live in a little dingy room in solitude, barely fed, beaten, and raped. Yet, look what had happened to me since I got here. I slept in the nicest room, hardly anyone had had any contact with me, and he brought me food. I must be lucky.

I stood up and set the food on the tables, glancing up at him and saying, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Question. What's your name?" I asked the blonde man, who was dressed more casually today, in fitted black jeans and a white tank top.

"Mello." he replied.

We both sat down on the couch and there was so little space between us.. but somehow, it didn't feel awkward.

For a few minutes we ate in silence. Then I decided to initiate a conversation.

"So... just wondering. Why am I here?" I took a bite of the bagel, waiting for his answer.

He gave me a frown that told me he didn't want to answer this question. "It has nothing to do with you. It's about your dad, actually. I called him last night and left a message saying that if he gave me the notebook, I would let you go."

I looked at him, not quite understanding.

"This must be an important notebook. Why would you exchange a notebook for a life?"

He looked me straight in the eyes and said carefully, "Sayu, people have died because of this notebook. It is the most powerful book in existence."

Oh. My eyes widened.

"Did anyone ever explain the case your dad, your brother, and L are working on?"

I shrugged. "Not really."

"Okay. It started off with criminals randomly dying, usually of a heart attack. Then some people realized that the same person must be doing these killings. They decided to call him Kira, killer. There's websites about him that praise him for bringing justice. Now the Kira case is the most serial killings the world has ever seen, and it's the largest, most baffling case the police have ever taken on. Even L, who never appeared in person before this, is working with the team appointed to work on this case."

"Alright, so how does the notebook have anything to do with this?"

Mello plopped a strawberry in his mouth."Hold on, I'm getting there."

"Now the police have a notebook in their possession- the one the killer used. All you have to do is write down a person's name in the book, and they die."

For a moment, she just stared at me, taking in the new information.

"Wow. So you kidnapped me, thinking you could get my dad to give you the notebook. And if he did, you would spare my life."

There was something about the way I said it that obviously bothered Mello.

"Um... Sayu. I wouldn't kill you." He looked uncomfortable saying this.

"But isn't that what you usually do with hostages if the ransom isn't given to you?"

"Well, yes, but..." he trailed off.

"Look at me." I commanded. "Why would you not kill me?" I needed him to answer this. I was too curious for the answer to not know why.

His icy blue eyes stared into mine and he bit his lip, trying to come up with something. "Because.. Hell, I don't know. It's just... you're different."

"If that's really the best reason you can think of..."

Was I imagining it, or did he blush slightly before speaking again?

"Because I like you, okay?" he said in a quiet voice. "I can't stop thinking about you. I don't want to hurt you. I'm sure this isn't what you thought it would be like, aren't kidnappings supposed to be awful? I want to protect you. I don't want you to be traumatized for the rest of your life because of me. I could never forgive myself."

It was like watching a kid talk about his crush. He was blushing furiously, and fumbled his words a few times. I couldn't help smiling because it was so sweet and cute. I also couldn't believe that Mello, of all people, could be sweet and cute.

I scooted closer to him on the couch, and wrapped my arms around him.

"I like you too." I whispered in his ear.

* * *

**Guys I updated it! Hehe I thought of this late at night and got out a notebook and started writing. Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
